


Saftey Boy

by Sora_Writes



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: How had this happened? Marco Diaz was now a senior in school. He still faced monsters from time to time with his girlfriend of two years now, Star Butterfly. He was still the safety boy of the school and was designated to show all new students around, human or not. Not to mention how much he had matured. Marco always knew who he was, so why was he getting butterflies in his stomach for the new red haired student that showed up out of nowhere? Especially when he had a cute blonde girlfriend waiting for him![Before school dribble!]





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Few differences in this AU! Tom and Marco never met and Star never told Marco, or even mentioned, Tom. That's it for now! Enjoy!

How had this happened? Marco Diaz was now a senior in school. He still faced monsters from time to time with his girlfriend of two years now, Star Butterfly. He was still the safety boy of the school and was designated to show all new students around, human or not. Not to mention how much he had matured. Marco always knew who he was, so why was he getting butterflies in his stomach for the new red haired student that showed up out of nowhere? Especially when he had a cute blonde girlfriend waiting for him!

“U-um… So those are all your classes err—what did you say your name was again?” Marco asked at the end of showing said redhead around, turning to look up to the slightly taller male. 

Marco’s OCD mind made it easy to examine the man in front of him. His red hair was mostly spiked in the same direction with the exception of a few rebel hairs that decided they didn’t want to go with the others and when separate ways from the rest—some going as far as to cover his forehead. He had pitch black, as if freshly made, tear drop tattoos. His nose was pierced as well as well as his ears. The right ear had a simple hoop at the lobe and another at the tip of his ears, and the left ear had two piercings on the lobe. His skin was a shade or two darker than Marco’s own and his eyes were hazel, they went from a dark brown to a reddish color.

Putting that aside for a moment Marco noticed the collar around the other’s neck, a wordless fire-shaped dog tag hung off of it. He wore a shirt with a “bloody” pentagram on the black cloth that had the sleeves torn off along with the bottom, showing a bit of his lower midriff before it leads to black torn pants and boots. His hands had fingerless fishnet gloves and his nails were painted black to match the rest of him. His over the top gothic-punk look.

When the other had arrived at lunch he had many girls and some guys already drooling over him.

The teen seemed to notice Marco’s staring and smirked, showing his sharp K9s. “Tom Et Inferus.” He answered and before Marco could react or say anything the final bell rang and Tom disappeared into the sea of teens racing out of their classes.

Marco must have been standing there for a while, staring at where Tom once stood. Tom… Marco wasn’t sure why that sounded familiar, like he heard it somewhere before… He was pulled out of his thoughts by and arm draping over his shoulders as Star leaned on him with her signature big grin. 

“Hey Mar-co~!” Star greeted happily, still smiling brightly even as she asked, looking around the hall way. “Sooooooooo, what are we—well originally you—doing in middle of the hall? School’s over! We’re free!” She exclaimed, letting him go, jumping with her fist punching the air to exaggerate it.

That made Marco smile and laugh lightly, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.” He assured. “Now come on, let’s get home.” He said, going to his locker, opening it with ease, and grabbing his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and shut his locker before joining the Mewni princess—to-be queen in one more year, her 18th birthday. Unfortunately, for her mother, Star had proven herself without having to subject herself to her mother’s ways, or the “norms” of other planet/dimension’s rulers.

Star happily talked about her day and what she’d experienced, proud to say this was her 7th successful day of not using her wand or magic, except for a few needs to protect from her new enemies, monsters and not alike. That wasn’t what she was mostly excited about, it was more of the fact she’d be getting another “magically awesome” glitter-squishy sticker from Marco as a celebration. “Sooo,” Star hummed, pecking Marco’s cheek. “I heard you showed around someone new to school today!—Are they magic like me?! Not that I mind, but I’d love to be able to mingle with someone from another dimension like me.” She gave a loud, hopeful, gasp, bouncing now as well as they walked. “Then I could teach them the magic of this world like you taught me!”

Marco smiled and chuckled lightly and shook his head. “I… I don’t think so.” He answered. “He seemed like a pretty…weird, but normal guy.” He tried explaining. Besides, he didn’t think the principle would put him in charge of a magical person without telling him… He hoped…

“Ooo!” Star let out. If she was upset to hear the new student wasn’t magic, she didn’t show it. “Was he cute?”

Marco stuttered at that, remembering how Tom looked, just the thought made his heart speed up some in a weird way. He gulped before answering. “I-I don’t know… Some of th-the girls think so…”

Star noticed the stuttering and slight flush, reading it wrong, before cooing and moving to hug Marco, stopping their walk as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Aww~ Don’t worry Marco, he won’t take me away from you~!” She proclaimed.

Marco smiled and returned the hug before she pulled away with a bright smile still in place.

“So! What’s his name?” Star asked in genuine curiosity.

Marco, still smiling, answered without missing a beat. “Tom Et Inferus.”

Star paused, her eyes widening. “T-Tom… Tom?!” She practically screamed before running the rest of the way home, hands thrown in the air as she screamed the whole way home, leaving a confused Marco behind.


	2. END

Hey guys, I'm writing this to announce that this work is up for adoption to a good home. I ask nothing in return except maybe a shout out if you'd like. I'm dumping this story due to not remembering where I was going with this and because the actual show totally destroyed everything I _was_ building.

Thanks for reading,

—Sora


End file.
